Nur für dich
by Conny-MisKa
Summary: ONE-SHOT! YAOI! Son Goku ist unsterblichsterblich in Vegeta verliebt und weiß nicht mehr weiter! Was wird geschehen, wenn er den Hass des Anderen immer und immer wieder zu spüren bekommt? Hier die Antwort!


_**Nur für dich**_

**Autorin:** Misato-sama  
**Kommentar:** Das wird nur eine Kurzgeschichte in die ich ein Gedicht von mir mit hinein schreibe.  
**Serie:** DB Z  
**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren gehören alle Toriyama-sensei. Will hiermit kein Geld verdienen.  
**Warnung:** Depri! (aber mit Happy End)  
**Zusatz:** aus Son Gokus Sicht geschrieben (aber nicht in „ich-Form"

""..."" Erinnerungen von früher  
>... Gedanken von gerade  
„..." Jemand spricht  
°...° Jemand träumt

""„Kakarott! Ich will dich nie wieder sehen! Verschwinde endlich aus meinem Leben." Kurz darauf war Son Goku weg geflogen weil er seinen Blick nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte.""

Son Goku flog unruhig über den kleinen Wald. Er musste Vegeta unbedingt wieder sehen. >Was ist damals bloß passier? Hatte ich ihn aus irgend einem Grund verärgert? Seine Laune war schon seit langer Zeit immer auf dem Nullpunkt. Der Gedanke daran, den Prinzen zu sehen ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. Goku wusste, dass er so gut wie tot war, wenn Vegeta ihn bemerken würde.

In der Nähe der Capsule Corporation landete er und senkte seine Aura. So schnell er konnte lief er in Richtung CC zum GR. Schon von weitem hörte er Vegetas Kampfschreie. Und dann erstarrte er vor Schreck. >Er,... er hasst mich wirklich. Vegeta schrie wieder laut auf. „Warum? Warum kann ich nicht besser werden als er!" Son Goku stockte der Atem. Bevor er weiter gehen konnte überlegte er es sich anders und ging wieder zurück. >Vegeta,... bald wirst du mich nie wieder sehen.

Einige Tage vergingen, in denen nichts geschah.

Es war in einer schönen Vollmondnacht als sich Son Goku dann aus dem Haus schlich. Seine Hände hielten den kleinen Gegenstand fest in seiner Hand. Er flog zu einer großen Wiese, mit einem Wasserfall und dem klarsten See, den man je gesehen hatte. Leise flüsterte Son Goku: „Heute werde ich gehen. Dann kann ich dir keinen Kummer mehr bereiten mein Prinz."

""„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Kakarott!" „Vielen Dank!" „Bild dir ja nichts darauf ein, Bulma hat mich dazu überredet dir zu gratulieren." Trotz dieser Feststellung freute sich Son Goku. „Hier, du bekommst auch was. Obwohl ich dich nicht leiden kann." Er überreichte dem überraschten Goku ein kleines Päckchen. Son Goku öffnete das Geschenk nicht sofort sondern legte es auf die Seite. Als dann fast acht Stunden später alle geladenen Gäste gegangen waren setzte er sich in das Schlafzimmer auf sein Bett. Ganz vorsichtig öffnete er das kleine Päckchen... Goku konnte sich ein leises „WOW" nicht verkneifen. In seinen Händen hielt er ein kleines, reich verziertes kunai.""

So leise er konnte landete er. Er wollte diese herrliche Ruhe dieser Idylle nicht zerstören. Plötzlich kam ihm das was er hier vor hatte schändlich vor. Aber er konnte so nicht mehr weiter leben. Denn das was er hier tat war nicht leben,... nein, in dieser Welt existierte nur noch seine trauernde Seele. Der immer glückliche, naive Saiyajin der er einmal war, den gab es nicht mehr. Seine Liebe zu dem Prinzen hatte ihn zerstört. Goku setzte sich auf einen großen, moosbewachsenen Stein und betrachtete fasziniert die Wasseroberfläche des Sees, auf der sich die herrliche runde Scheibe des Mondes spiegelte. Er seufzte traurig und hob seine Hand mit dem Gegenstand gen Himmel. Sofort begann ein schönes Farbenspiel auf dem scharfen Metall. Kurz zögerte Son Goku noch. >Soll ich das wirklich machen? Ich kann ihn dann nie wieder sehen, nie wieder hören und... nie wieder spüren. Die letzten Worte seiner Überlegung übertönte seine innere Stimme: _Wieso nie wieder berühren? Das kannst du doch sowieso nie mehr. Er hat doch gesagt er will dich nie wieder sehen._

**Du bist vor so langer Zeit gekommen,  
****Als grausamer kaltblütiger Mörder bekannt.  
****Hast damals heimlich begonnen,  
****Und dich doch nie davon abgewandt.**

**Meine Liebe zu dir wuchs jeden Tag,  
****Dabei zeigst du mir nur deinen Hass.  
****Aber wahrscheinlich ist es ja das was ich mag,  
****Tränen rinnen über meine Wangen und machen sie nass.**

**Denn für dich lebe ich,  
****Und nur für dich sterbe ich.**

**Jedes mal wenn wir trainierten,  
****Bemerkst du denn nicht meine Blicke.  
****Damals als wir fusionierten,  
****Und ich dir meine Gedanken schickte.**

**Ich habe nicht mehr die Kraft,  
****Es bringt mich um den Verstand.  
****Aber bald habe ich es geschafft,  
****Dann komme ich in das unbekannte Land.**

**Denn für dich lebe ich,  
****Und nur für dich sterbe ich.**

Mit diesen Worten senkte er seine Hand, das kunai auf sein Herz gerichtet. Dann rammte er es sich in seinen Oberkörper. Goku sackte zurück und wimmerte leicht auf. Blut quoll aus der tiefen Wunde,... plötzlich spürte er wie sich eine starke Aura auf ihn zubewegte. >Vegeta, zuckte es erschrocken durch ihn. >Shimata,... er darf mich nicht finden so lange ich noch lebe. Er... Er hält mich sonst für einen Schwächling.

Keine zwei Sekunden später vernahm Son Goku ein leises Knacken neben sich. Dann hörte er die Stimme seines Prinzen. „Kakarott,... was hast du da gemacht!" Vegetas Stimme zeigte, dass er nicht glauben konnte was er hier sah. „Ich... ich wollte... nicht mehr!" „Und du denkst, dass der Freitod eine Lösung sei? Du... du kannst doch nicht einfach so sterben wollen." Auf die anfangs geschrienen Worte folgte sein letzter Satz fast... traurig! Goku spürte plötzlich etwas Nasses auf seinem nackten Oberkörper. Als er die Augen öffnete um nachzusehen, was es war, stockte ihm der Atem. „Ve-Vegeta,... du weinst? Warum?" „Weil ich... weil du..." Vegeta schluchzte auf und sprach nicht mehr weiter, stattdessen beugte er sich zu Goku und zog ihn fest zu sich heran. „Ich will einfach nicht, dass du mich jetzt verlässt. Kannst du das denn nicht verstehen?" Vegeta bemerkte, dass Son Gokus Körper unter ihm zu zittern begann. Der Ältere der beiden drückte ihn noch fester.

„Nein,... bitte bleib. Geh nicht!" Goku flüsterte: „Geta... Aishi..." Noch bevor er fertig gesprochen hatte schloss er die Augen und seine Aura erlosch für alle Zeit. Vegeta schrie sein ganzes Entsetzen in die Nacht hinaus und weinte wie er schon lange nicht mehr geweint hatte.

Als Son Goku seine Augen das nächste Mal öffnen konnte stand er neben Vegeta, der auf dem Boden kniete. Aber was hielt er da in seinen Armen. Goku schauderte als er erkannte, dass der Prinz ihn umarmte... und er weinte noch immer. Wie lange war er schon tot? Er sah in den Himmel und bemerkte, dass es schon langsam hell wurde. >Warum weint er um mich? Bisher hat er mich doch immer gehasst!... Oder habe ich mir das nur eingebildet? Mit unterschiedlichsten Gefühlen beobachtete er Vegeta. >Was habe ich nur getan? Er trauert weil ich gestorben bin. Warum konnte er mir so etwas nicht zeigen, als ich noch gelebt habe?... Aber er ist nicht alleine schuld, auch ich. Ich hätte es ihm erzählen können auch wenn er mich danach vielleicht gehasst, wenn nicht sogar getötet hätte. Aber ich war zu feige. Ich war immer schon zu feige, ich konnte noch nie etwas richtig machen! Als er diesen Gedanken zu ende gedacht hatte schloss er seine Augen wieder.

(aus Vegetas Sicht geschrieben)

„Las mich gefälligst in Ruhe, Weib!" „Nein,... erst wenn du mir erzählt hast, was mit dir los ist. Seit Son Goku gestorben ist hast du kaum noch etwas gegessen und schlafen tust du auch kaum noch." Bei Gokus Namen war Vegeta merklich zusammengezuckt. Er konnte dessen Tod nicht überwinden, selbst nach einem halben Jahr war es noch so schlimm wie in der ersten Nacht. Bulma nahm ihn vorsichtig in die Arme. „Komm schon, sprich dich endlich aus. Das wird dir bestimmt gut tun." Plötzlich bemerkte sie das Vegeta leise schluchzte. „Ich hasse ihn! Warum musste er sterben?" „Du hast uns nie die Wahrheit erzählt, habe ich Recht?" Vegeta hatte ein halbes Jahr lang geschwiegen aus welchem Grund Goku damals gestorben war. Alle dachten er sei von irgendeinem dahergelaufenen Mann umgebracht worden, der einfach Glück gehabt hatte, dass Son Goku unvorsichtig gewesen wäre. Er wollte niemandem von Gokus Gefühlen erzählen und auch nicht von den eigenen. Aber Bulma würde ihn wohl noch am ehesten verstehen. „Kakarott wurde nicht ermordet! Und wenn doch, dann nicht von einem Unbekannten sondern von... mir.", sagte er sehr leise. Aber Bulma hatte ihn trotzdem verstanden. Sie zog einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich. Vegeta tat es ihr gleich, seine Füße hätten ihn wahrscheinlich eh nicht mehr lange getragen so wie sie zitterten. „Willst du es mir erzählen?" Bulmas Sorge brachte Vegeta wieder dazu, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Kakarott ist... er hat... es war der Freitod, den er gewählt hatte." Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er Bulma alles erzählt, von seinem Geburtstagsgeschenk bis hin zu Son Gokus Tod. Während er erzählte weinte er ununterbrochen als er zu ende erzählt hatte nahm ihn Bulma wieder in ihre Arme und streichelte ihn zärtlich. Sie spürte, dass er am Ende seiner Kräfte war und schlug deshalb vor: „Leg dich doch ins Bett und ruhe dich ein wenig aus. Ich komme später noch einmal vorbei und bringe dir etwas zu essen. Vielleicht kannst du ja schlafen." Vegeta stand schwankend auf und ging auf sein Zimmer. Als er auf dem Bett lag drehte er sich unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere. Erst nach Stunden – so kam es ihm zumindest vor – konnte er einschlafen. Aber es war kein ruhiger Schlaf. Er träumte... von IHM.

°_Deine Zeit ist gekommen mein Prinz! Ich bin hier um dich zu holen!_, lauteten die Worte Gokus. Goku schwebte in einem hellen Licht und mit Schwingen auf dem Rücken über Vegeta.°

Zwei Stunden später betrat Bulma Vegetas Zimmer und erschrak, doch dann war sie irgendwie etwas erleichtert. Er war mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und Tränen in den Augen zu dem zurückgekehrt, den er über alles liebte.

**""Owari""**

Anmerkung meinerseits: Eigentlich ist diese Geschichte schon ca. 3 Jahre alt, sie war jedoch tief in meinem Computer vergraben und jetzt habe ich sie mal wieder entdeckt und dachte mir ich stelle sie einmal on.

Hoffe dass ich zumindest ein paar Reviews bekomme.

°winke° eure  
Misa :-)


End file.
